


A Testament To (Jack Barakat)

by AMelancholySunshine



Series: I'll Be Damned If I Don't Marry You (Jack Barakat) [4]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Daddy Jack, Established Relationship, F/M, I'll Be Damned If I Don't Marry You Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMelancholySunshine/pseuds/AMelancholySunshine
Summary: Now a proud mother of three mini Barakats, you start to feel as though your relationship with Jack has lost its initial flame. But, maybe a beachside brunch can help rekindle it.Fourth part of  “I’ll Be Damned If I Don’t Marry You’’Based on this photo: https://mylovelyhopefullifetolive.tumblr.com/post/620457023673417728/a-testament-to-jack-barakat
Relationships: Jack Barakat/You
Series: I'll Be Damned If I Don't Marry You (Jack Barakat) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780498
Kudos: 1





	A Testament To (Jack Barakat)

It's not that they were monsters or rambunctious, rather the contrary actually.

You just needed a break from them. To check on yourself. Whether it'd be for a few minutes or at the most, a few hours, you'd take it. Because at this rate, you were morphing into _Mommy_ and losing sight of who (Y/N) was.

So, when your older sister offered her babysitting services this morning and suggested you and Jack go out for brunch, it didn't take much to convince the both of you, though the guilt for leaving your babies was ever-present. 

Fighting of the parental separation anxiety, you rationalized your "date,” if you will, by first repeating to yourself that Christina had been the one to offer, not that you had asked her. Besides, since she was set to give birth in a few months’ time, she could use all the practice she could get. And how perfect was that, given her six months, Elizabeth, the newest addition to the Barakat clan, would serve as the perfect guinea pig, in the best way, of course.

Above all, however, what you were hoping to accomplish with your rendezvous was to make sure that you and Jack were on the same page relationship-wise. In other words, that the spark you first shared as lovers and eventually husband and wife hadn't been permanently tainted by your role of _parents_. Especially that you now had three mini Barakats to call your own.

Only hard to discuss the state of your marital union when said husband was napping in the restaurant's oversized patio chair; his body slouched against the frame, his head shadowed by the umbrella titled to the left on the beige cushions, softly closed eyelids hidden behind his metallic sunglasses, parted lips taking in even, deep breaths and a fist placed just under his hip on the black denim.

You'd think you'd be the one to doze off anytime and anyplace, considering that, as a mom, you had your work cut out for you. That is, on top of nursing every two hours on the nose, bringing about engorged breasts, you'd also had a few many sleepless nights, not to mention still had to take care of your two eldest, including their well-being, cooking and cleaning, assisting with homework and assuring that despite the newborn, they were still very much loved by Mommy and Daddy.

But you had to give credit to Jack. In addition to helping you out as much as he could, with you on maternity leave, he was working very hard to provide steady support, either by writing and producing for both his and upcoming bands, playing shows whenever the opportunity arose and meeting fans.

So, a moment like this, just the two of you, with no preoccupations, was liberating, freeing even, one that felt absolutely rewarding the longer you delayed it.

Not seeing any point in extending your stay, for his salmon and quinoa salad still remained untouched and it didn't seem likely that he would wake up anytime soon, you motion to the waiter for the check and a doggy bag, an idea springing to life as you pour the multicolored vegetables of the salad into the foam container.

_The mandala beach towel that you keep in one of the trunk's compartments in case any of the kids have mishaps while on family outings._

"Jack?" You whisper, gently nudging his shoulder, only to find him motionless, your voice and nudging then rising in intensity, "It's time to wake up, baby."

Arousing from his slumber in a groggy fashion, his glasses do nothing to mask his confusion, furrowed eyebrows and squinted eyes silently asking why one second ago, you were sitting in front of him, eating your meal, the next leaning next to his shoulder, your cross-body bag shut tight and a foam take out container in your hands.

"You fell asleep even before you even started eating, sleepyhead,” you giggle, suddenly eager at the idea of actually profiting from the beach part of the bar you currently were at, "How about we go soak up the sun, instead?"

Nodding in agreement and smiling teasingly, he opens up his fist, open palm lazily requesting you help him stand up from the sunken lounge chair.

Faced at the implication- wasn't it bad enough that he had fallen asleep on you, but now, you had to _lift_ his dead weight, too?- you declare in faux anger, "Oh no, you're on your own, Barakat." before storming off towards the direction of the parking lot, his body quickly at your side.

Moments later as you're lying down on the soft beige surface, looking up at the vast expanse of the sky, clouds and palm trees perfectly angled as to take in just the right amount of sunrays, your cranium nestled comfortably against your husband's chest, his chin settled atop your head, occasionally lowering to nuzzle his nose in your locks and press delicate, intimate, almost tingling kisses, realization dawns upon you.

Being practically _glued_ to each other like this, the both of you enjoying something as simple and _silent_ as lounging on the beach in the middle of the day, without having to go through extravagance, well that was a testament.

A testament to the vitality of your relationship.


End file.
